


i wont just survive (oh you will see me thrive)

by LadyNoir



Series: another one bites the dust (lets be clear I trust no one) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: America Loves Tony Stark, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Can be read as Post Spiderman Homecoming, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fox News reporters, Gen, I love Tony Stark okay?, MIT, Not A Fix-It, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony dont need no Steve cause Tony has people who really loves him, Tony-centric, and it goes on, but if you mess with him he'll crush you, its fluffy in parts, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Tony's life goes on.





	i wont just survive (oh you will see me thrive)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this continues, hurray! By the way I want to thank everyone who has left Kudos and Comments, I love reading your opinions, specially when I'm at my job procrastinating, sorry for any spelling errors, I do my best, anglais is not el único idioma que eu parle, they all get messed up sometimes.

“Mr. Stark what are your thoughts on the rogue Avengers?”

 

“Mr. Stark is it true that you offered Steve Rogers to talk several times?”

 

“Mr. Stark!”

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

The noise dwindled as Tony got inside the limo that was waiting for him outside the courthouse, Pepper immediately handed him a glass of lemonade and smiled at him.

 

“You were wonderful today Tony” she said, Tony smirked at her.

 

“Aren’t I always wonderful Peps? You wound me right here” he said pointing to his heart, she laughed with him and handed him a StarkPad.

 

“Walters is ready to handle the press and just signed the accords” she said as he read the contract that Pepper had drawn for his new lawyer.

 

“And was she okay with it? Just like that?” he asked, Pepper gave him a look.

 

“Well Tony, not every person you know is a complete dickhead, some are actually quite nice and quite protective of you, we’ll fill the gaps left by those morons in no time” she said, her hand on his leg.

 

“Together?”

 

“Together”

 

* * *

 

Jennifer Walters fixed her skirt for the twentieth time that morning; Pepper had assured her that everything was to go down smoothly. She had met Tony Stark several weeks ago when the videos had dropped; he had sauntered into her house, his phone playing a rendition of “It’s not easy being green” and a bag of Italian food. She stood in a mid haze as he explained that he wanted her to be her lawyer regarding the Accords mess and everything that came with it. After a really weird dinner and several meetings with Pepper Potts she was here, defending Tony Stark in a press conference.

 

She walked out to the panel, she was green today as it made her feel more comfortable, she eyed the reporters and raised a defying eyebrow before taking the podium.

 

“Hello, my name is Jennifer Walters and I am here in behalf of Dr. Stark, I will be answering any question you may have regarding what has been happening lately, as long as I can give you an answer I will” she said and with that the reporters started shouting their questions, she rolled her eyes and motioned for one of the personnel in charge of order to hand a microphone to one of the reporters.

 

“Good day Miss Walters, my name is Lorelle Pike with the Daily Budge, we want to know why Mr. Stark is not handling his press conferences himself” the reporter said, Jennifer nodded at her.

 

“Well Miss Pike, Dr. Stark has still much work to do regarding the Accords and his recovery as well with several other projects that he has been working on for Stark Industries, do remember that he has a company to run” she said as polite as she could muster, the reporter had the decency to look ashamed, another reporter took a microphone.

 

“Miss Walters, I would like to know how Mr. Stark will handle Steve Rogers and his band of merry fellow” said a man in his thirties that for all could have been Irish.

 

“Mr. Stark will of course be filling a lawsuit against Captain Steve Rogers for attempted murder as for the others our legal team will have the plaintiffs ready when the time comes, but I assure you that every action that Dr. Stark will take will be a legal one as we are trying to make the individuals that the media has taken to call as Rogue Avengers to answer for what they did, be it to what they did to Dr. Stark or the victims of their heists, Dr. Stark’s legal team will work towards fair trials and fair punishment for their actions, any other question?”

 

Several hands rose up.

 

* * *

 

“Miss Van Dyne, to what do I owe your visit?” asked Pepper, as Hope Van Dyne sat in front of her.

 

“I’ve been trying to get in communication with Dr. Stark, as you can see I haven’t been successful, the suit that Scott Lang used in Leipzig is property of Pym Technologies, I want to help right a wrong” she explained, Pepper raised an eyebrow, but handed the woman a thick booklet.

 

“Those are the Sokovia Accords Miss Van Dyne, Dr. Stark has been correcting them along with our lawyer appointed to the cause, Jennifer Walters” Pepper said, Hope took the booklet and smiled.

 

“I read them already but thanks for the sentiment Miss Potts, I am willing to sign and become an Avenger, I heard they were a bit short on heroes” she said, still smiling, Pepper hummed noncommittally.

 

“You will meet with Dr. Stark tomorrow at ten for a late brunch at Avengers Tower” Pepper said handling Hope a badge “Don’t make me regret this Miss Van Dyne, and please do take that copy of the Accords, any correction that you might see opportune be sure to make it known”

 

“Of course Miss Potts”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you Mr. Stark, you really shouldn’t have to” said Laura Barton as Tony showed her around.

 

“It’s nothing Miss Barton and for the tenth time its Tony, I have no doubt that dear ol’ thunderbolt will try to get to you and your children, here you will be protected and Friday and Vision can keep you safe” Tony explained with a winning smile, Laura smiled gratefully at him.

 

“Although I have to ask, Tony, why Tennessee?” Laura asked, Tony snorted.

 

“Why not? No one will suspect another single mother of three, no you’re just Laura Carbonyl, your husband died overseas in the army, poor Clemton Carbonyl, besides I know a kid that will sure be friends with Cooper” Tony said as they walked to the living room of the modest house.

 

Harley and Cooper were already talking animatedly while Lila played with her dolls, Vision sitting next to her on the floor holding Nathaniel.

 

“See, they already like each other” he beamed at her.

 

* * *

 

“Yes Joe, you saw it yourself, Dr. Stark was giving a two day interactive conference at MIT, remember that before the so called Civil War blew over he announced that he was going to fund those students research, well, Dr. Stark is surely overseeing his investment” said Maggie from Fox News, Joe, her partner smiled at her.

 

“Yes Maggie, its wonderful what Dr. Stark is doing for those students and what is better that they are also to be employed in Stark Industries, many of them with the option of working in the different Stark Industries centers across the globe” Joe said with a smile “It is a good time to be an MIT student”

 

“Indeed Joe, and talking about Dr. Stark, the public interrogation trial is to take place in a month in Vienna as the ICJ will be the one taking the case, we wish the best to Dr. Stark in this upcoming phase of his life and wish to remind him that the American people stand behind him now stronger than ever”

 

“There is a running joke that Dr. Stark could win the elections if they were tomorrow” said Joe, making Maggie smile.

 

“Well I would certainly vote for him” she agreed and Joe nodded smiling to the camera.

 

One Clinton Barton turned off the television and sighed. Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

 

“He really has them eating out of the palm of his hand” she said softly, Clint huffed.

 

“Really Nat? That is Tony Stark and not even at his finest, whatever you said in that report of yours is nothing compared to what the real Stark is” he said, she looked at him inquisitively.

 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve gotten out of worse” she said, and Clint couldn’t help but to chuckle.

 

“That is the guy that people use to call the Merchant of Death, Nat, I don’t think we’ll ever get out of this one”

 

* * *

 

“Now kid remember don’t do anything I would do, okay?” Tony asked the spiderling, Peter just smiled at him.

 

“I’m okay Mr. Stark” he said, Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“Washington” Tony said making Peter wince, Tony immediately placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder “I just want to keep you safe kid, I want you to be better than I could ever be at your age” he said, Peter looked down.

 

“I’m sorry” he said, Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Peter into a hug, the teen stood motionless.

 

“This one is actually a hug Peter,” he said and Peter hugged him back with a grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

_“Former Secretary Ross was imprisoned this morning, abuse of power was the least grave of the claims against his person along with torture and imprisonment of a citizen, our intelligence agencies are on the investigation” said the guy from CNN._

 

_“Former Secretary Ross was in his house when a group of FBI agents took him this morning, the last thing he was trying to do was having Dr. Stark imprisoned for some stupid reason that we wont bother mention again” said the guy from ABC news._

 

“ _And like that Former Secretary Ross was imprisoned, it seems like our government wont be making the same mistakes twice now, president Ellis seemed adamant rectify his choosing of Ross this morning, I say good grievance to that man” said the guy from CBS news._

 

Sam Wilson muted the news and looked at Steve who was sitting on a couch strangely silent.

 

“Well at least he’s out of the picture” he said as he sat next to Steve. The former American Icon sighed.

 

“But Tony is still out there” said Steve, Sam shrugged.

 

“You said it yourself, Stark said that there’s a possibility for another alien invasion, he’ll need us” said Sam, Steve smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, he’ll need us”

 

* * *

 

“Definitely not” said Tony glaring at Pepper, she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Tony” she said in a warning tone.

 

“You’re fired” he said, now pouting.

 

“You can’t fire me Tony, besides you were the one who promised to fund them, and who knows, maybe you’ll have fun” she said, Tony rolled his eyes “You could bring Peter if you want to, he will probably go to MIT once the time comes, a tour could be in order” she said, Tony relented.

 

“Fine” he muttered, Pepper grinned at him.

 

“The jet leaves in two hours, Peter is in the living room waiting for you”

 

 


End file.
